gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k14: Save Our Louie
The SOL: Save Our Louie kickstart was Gaia Online's ninth kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *September 23 :Announcement - Save Our Louie :Kickstart - Save Our Louie begins :H & R Wesley is locked *September 24 :Announcement - H&R Wesley is saved :Kickstart - 3 new tiers added *September 29 :Kickstart - ends *September 30 :H&R Wesley reopened and updated, prices were increased Announcements NPC |content1 = Everyone, please listen! You all know me: I'm Louie, Lord of Vampires (or whatever) and currently H&R Wesley's sole shopkeeper in Edmund's absence. I think I've been doing a fairly impressive job of running the place so far, but some... rather interesting news has recently come to my attention. It seems that when Edmund left, he neglected to inform me of the fact that the shop owed taxes, which have been accruing interest for -- well, let's just say for a while now, shall we? As it stands I owe 60 trillion gold in back taxes, and I'm not allowed to even open H&R Wesley's doors until I've paid back every cent. Whoops! Thankfully, Ivan has agreed to partner up with me in an attempt to sort all this out. But I simply can't pay that amount of money, no matter how many pockets I turn out. So, I'm asking every Gaian out there for a favor: will you help me? Seriously, I am in pretty dire straits here. I haven't been this upset since people started finding my underwear strewn about everywhere! I don't expect you all to donate for free, however, and so I've set up some pretty exciting prizes for those of you who are willing to contribute! Please, please, help me save H&R Wesley from being shut down. If I'm not able to pay these back taxes, the shop will be shut down permanently! I like having a job, and it'd be a serious tragedy if all you lovely Gaians out there couldn't see my face every day! Err, I mean -- if I couldn't see your lovely faces every day. Ivan has only given me until September 29, 2014 11:59pm PDT to raise the funds! Help! Help! HEEEELLPPP! Help Save Our Louie! |title2 = |content2 = Thank goodness! Gaians, I've never felt so relieved. Thanks to all your generous contributions, I've been able to give Ivan the full sum of what H&R Wesley owed! Phew -- I'm not sure what I would've done with myself if I ended up unemployed. Spend a lot of time sulking on sofas, I suppose. But now that I no longer have to worry about losing the shop, I feel better than ever! In fact, I think it's inspired some real creativity in me. In fact, I do believe it's time for a little change to celebrate... H&R Wesley will remain closed for a while but in that time I'll be working tirelessly to create all the items I've promised you! I expect the tailors I hired to be done by next week... You didn't think these hands would see any actual manual labor, did you? If you're still interested in contributing to the Save Our Louie fund (and really, why wouldn't you?) brand new tiers have been added with all new, super enticing rewards! Now that the pressure is off, you're welcome to check these new additions at your leisure. Just remember, this donation drive ends September 29, 2014 11:59pm PDT! Check It Out! |title3 = |content3 = Hello, Gaians! I have some wonderful news to report: H&R Wesley is back in business, and simply better than ever! Thanks to all your generous donations I've been able to reopen my shop, and so I'm celebrating with a brand new updatethat will have you feeling absolutely brilliant. Prepare to unleash your inner bibliophile with the following fancy sets: Just in time for back to school fun, these fashionable ensembles are to make you look smarter -- although I'm not sure they'll actually make you more intelligent. I suppose you ought to try it on and find out! I've also added six new animal items to my shop. These adorable new animal accessories are a direct reward for your contributions to Save Our Louie, so allow me to thank you from the very bottom of my nonbeating heart once more! Oh, you may have noticed that the prices of the items in H&R Wesley have increased! Alas, I'm still paying off some of the interest on the taxes the shop owed, and had to adjust prices accordingly. Believe me, my inventory is still plenty affordable! Anyway, I have to go tend the register, but allow me to say this: I've seen many things in my day, but your outpouring of generosity and support is something I'll never forget. Thank you so much again, everyone! Visit H&R Wesley!}} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was reached. Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * * * * * * * * Global rewards * Other items Single winner * Achievements *Tax Evader Achievement - You've donated 10 million gold to the Save Our Louie donation drive! *Accounting Whiz Achievement - description Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *TBA Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices }} See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page SOL: Save Our Louie Announcement forum Event forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Kickstart event Category:2014 Event